Leave My Brother Alone
by RiverStorm16
Summary: That moment Phineas looked up as well, seeing a small figure crouched on the edge of the building, a very familiar figure. As it rose, an extremely low and dangerous voice spoke up. "Leave. My. Brother. ALONE!" This is an alt. ending of Across the Second Dimension one where Ferb doesn't take forever to reach Phineas.


**So I saw this amazing picture, which I have been given permission to use as my cover photo done by GinPhin509, amazing artist by the way. If you haven't heard of her go to deviantart and check her out. So I had always wondered what would have happened if it didn't take Ferb forever to get up the building and after getting inspiration from GinPhin, and that includes for story dialogue too, I came up with this. Enjoy, and please review to let me know what you thought.**

Phineas high-fived Perry after the two successfully took out another cluster of Norm-Bots. But as Phineas glanced around he saw their work was far from finished.

The red head's eyes gazed upward toward the hole in their dimension, the army pouring through it seemed endless, "we've got to do something about that portal."

Perry, seeming to agree, shot a grappling hook up to the tower, holding out a hand for his owner. Phineas smiled as he turned to Ferb, who was busy smashing Norm-Bots with the mechanical bulls.

"Ferb!" Phineas shouted, making his brother look up, "we're gonna go try to close the portal."

Ferb held a thumbs up and went back to crushing robots. Phineas took hold of Perry's hand and they shot up, landing without a sound on the roof. But despite their best efforts to be silent platyborg still managed to sense them. Perry quickly handed Phineas his grappling hook before turning to platyborg, ready to fight.

Phineas scrambled over to where Alt. Doof was standing, watching his robots causing chaos with a proud smile. The red head shot the grappling hook upward and tried to be quiet, but the man still heard him.

"What? Oh!" Doofenshmitz exclaimed as he threw something to cut the wire.

Phineas felt himself falling and gazed downward, glad the couch was still there; he really didn't feel like breaking every bone in his body right now.

* * *

Meanwhile Ferb was having fun charging a group of Norm-Bots that were cornered, smiling triumphantly when he'd crushed them all.

"Ferb!" the Brit turned to see it was Isabella, "we'll handle it down here! Go help Phineas!"

Without hesitation Ferb leapt from his bull and rushed to grab two plungers for climbing. Upon exiting the store Ferb spotted the platypult he and Phineas had made earlier today and rushed over to it so he could launch himself. Once he had landed on the building Ferb was still for a moment to make sure the plungers had a solid hold. When he was sure he began his ascent.

"Hang on Phineas, I'm coming."

* * *

Phineas backed away from the evil scientist, his back hitting the cold metal wall behind him. Blue orbs travelled down to the baseball launcher secured in the man's gloved hands. The red head couldn't help the sudden rush of fear as he gazed into Doof's one good eye, a sinister evil shining within it.

"Boyborg, boyborg…" Alternate Doof said, grinning at Phineas' helpless expression, "time to make my new boyborg!"

His finger inched toward the trigger and he grinned maliciously, ready to pull it…just then a movement to his left caught his attention. On an impulse the scientist swung toward it and pulled the trigger.

The weapon fired loudly and the small platypus was catapulted across the ground, hitting the wall…hard. The baseball bat secured in his paws tumbled to the ground some few meters away, as lifeless as the knocked out agent.

Dr. D grinned triumphantly before crying out in surprise as Phineas jumped at him, screaming Perry's name and clawing at the man with his small hands.

"Why you little brat-" Doof growled, swinging the arm Phineas was latched onto, sending the boy across the room to crash right into a hard metal wall.

The small red head cried out in agony, a searing pain soaring through his arm and a sickening snap heard upon contact with the contraption. His body defensively curled inward as he slid to the ground, teary eyes gazing upon the approaching scientist, back pressed against the wall to be as far away as possible from his own weapon now being used against him.

"Now, this is going to end here!" Doof shouted, the ball fired, soaring right at Phineas-

Before colliding with a plunger and flying into another wall with a loud thunk. Dr. D stared at the plunger, startled by its sudden appearance.

"Huh? Now what-"

He spun towards the direction the object came from and froze. That moment Phineas looked up as well, seeing a small figure crouched on the edge of the building, a very familiar figure. As it rose, an extremely low and dangerous voice spoke up.

"Leave. My. Brother. ALONE!"

Before the scientist could even open his mouth Ferb was on him. Rage ablaze in his dark blue eyes as he leapt up, landing a punch right on the man's pointy nose. Dr. D cried out as he fell backwards from the force, landing on the satellite, causing it to fall from the building where it shattered.

"NO!" Doof cried as his army fell all around him, sparking but otherwise unmoving.

While the scientist was busy grieving over his robots Ferb dashed over to his brother's side.

"You came" Phineas said softly, smiling weakly up at Ferb.

"I will always come" Ferb replied.

Phineas smiled again, but winced when he tired to move.

"You're hurt" Ferb observed as he knelt beside the red head, "let me see."

"I'm fine Ferb" Phineas lied, attempting to push him away.

"No you're not, now let me see" Ferb said, taking Phineas' arm, but because he was moving around it shifted in the Brit's grip.

"Ow!" Phineas screamed, fresh tears springing to his eyes as the pain shot through him.

"Well if you'd keep still then maybe that wouldn't have happened" Ferb said as he slowly shifted Phineas' arm, taking note of when it hurt, "your arm is broken, there's no doubt about that."

Phineas shot his brother a 'no duh' look and was about to respond when the ground let loose a violent shudder. The red head's first thought was an earthquake but when he saw something rising from the floor he realized it was much worse than an earthquake. A giant robotic Alternate Doof towered over the two brothers, the scientist sneering wickedly from his position in the arm of the bot.

"Hope you got your 3D glasses, cause I'm coming at you!" Doof yelled and swung the giant fist right toward them.

Ferb only had a second to react as he turned and shoved Phineas out of the way just as the fist came down.

"Ferb!" Phineas screamed as he struggled to get to his feet, the pain in his injured arm getting in the way.

Ferb cried out in agony as the fist came down on him. It had managed to miss most of his body except for his legs, both had been crushed underneath. The shock of pain that shot through his body was almost enough to make him black out, but he somehow managed to keep his eyes open. Ferb heard Phineas scream his name again as he rushed over, attempting to get Ferb free.

Phineas let out a panicked squeak when Alt. Doofenshmitz picked him up and tossed him backwards, the boy just barely managing not to land on his head.

"I've about had it with you and your brother. You've destroyed everything I've done, all the hard work I went through and now you're going to pay!" Doof yelled, the rage in his eye so terrifying it rooted Phineas to the spot.

"Hey!" came a sudden voice and Alt. Doof spun around to see his less evil self standing there.

"What?" Alt. Doof snapped, "I'm kind of in the middle of something here."

Phineas could feel himself shaking and terrified tears slipping down his cheeks as he slowly back away from the distracted scientist. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he let out a small terrified squeak, but when he turned he realized it was just Perry. Relief flooded through him as he pulled the platypus into a hug with his good arm.

"Go help Ferb, I need a minute to recover" Phineas said and Perry nodded before dashing off toward his other owner.

As Phineas glanced over at the two Doofenshmitz he noticed the other dimension Doof was cuddling what appeared to be a small train, all the evil that had been in him before seemed to have vanished.

"Seriously?!" Phineas shouted as he got to his feet, making both scientists turn, "you mean to tell me you went all evil because of a toy train?!"

"Hey, it's a special toy train" Alt. Doof snapped.

"Dude, you realize that my brother might not ever be able to walk again because of you and your train issues?!" Phineas yelled.

"Oh, that's right, my bad" Alt. Doof said as he pressed a button that lifted up the robotic hand, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? SORRY?! You nearly killed both of us and now you're sorry?!" Phineas shouted, way beyond angry now.

The small red head began to advance at Alt. Doof, broken arm or not he was determined to give this monster a piece of his mind.

"Phineas no!" Ferb shouted from where he was lying, making him turn, "it's not worth it."

"Not worth it? Ferb, look what he did to you!"

"Yes, but what do you have to gain by beating him up?"

This stopped Phineas in his tracks, his brother had a point. He wouldn't be gaining anything from fighting. Ferb held out a hand to Phineas and the red head came over to take it into his own. Phineas understood Ferb was right now; he needed his brother here at his side, not beating the crap out of Dr. D just for revenge.

"Ok, well, I'm just…going to go…yeah" Alternate Doof said as he stepped trough the portal, the brothers hardly noticing.

"You know, I think this is the most I've heard you speak all summer" Phineas said softly.

"Yes, yes it is" Ferb replied with a hint of a smile, "but I wouldn't get used to it."

"Oh my gosh! Phineas, Ferb, what happened?" came the voice of their sister as she rushed to their side.

"Dr. D was a little harsh on us" Phineas replied, "but we got him in the end."

"Ferb, your leg, I think I see a bone sticking ouuu…" Candace said, fainting.

Phineas glanced down at his brother's legs, seeing the bone that Candace was referring to, "oh well, that's not good."

Ferb just gave a shrug, the fact that he had a dislocated bone hardly seeming to phase him.

"Well, on the bright side we'll have all sorts of new adventures now that we know you're a secret agent Perry" Phineas said, attempting to lighten the mood, and do something to avoid having to look at his brother's leg again.

"Yes, the next 15 minutes should be a real hoot" Major Monogram said as he stepped forward with Carl, who came to the boy's side with a trauma kit to start looking over their injuries, "then of course Agent P will be sent away forever."

"What? We'll never see Perry again? There has to be another way" Phineas said, gazing helplessly at his pet who simply gave him the same sad gaze.

"Sir, maybe there is another way" Carl said, pausing his work to face his boss, "what about Dr. Doofenshmitz's amnesianator?"

"But even if worked how would our injuries be explained?" Phineas asked.

"Well, I suppose I could make up a different set of memories for all of you, but you need to decide quickly so you two can get to the hospital" Carl replied.

Phineas gazed down at Ferb, a silent knowledge passing between the two before the red head looked up at Major Monogram, "we won't ever part with Perry, and if that means forgetting everything we did today then so be it."

**Oh I almost forgot to mention before. I had an idea to do a Static Shock and Phineas and Ferb cross over that goes off of this story, so keep a look out for the story if you're interested.**


End file.
